Fanfic
by keiko the cashew
Summary: In which the Black Prince tries his hand at writing one, and his accomplice finds it. Implied YujixShana


**Fanfic**

* * *

Summary: In which the Black Prince tries his hand at writing one.

A/N: Portions in _italics_ are excerpts from the paper C.C. found.

* * *

C.C. was bored as usual, and was rummaging through the contents of Lelouch's desk to ease her boredom, when she spotted it.

It was an ordinary-looking scrap of paper, loosely crumpled and stuffed into the corner of the drawer, as though shy of being seen. She would have put it aside, but the words written in the familiar neat, almost feminine handwriting of her accomplice caught her attention.

Suddenly curious, she smoothed it out and sat on the bed to read.

* * *

_"Fuzetsu!"_

_And time stopped, the world erupting into flames._

* * *

"He writes fanfiction?"

The idea was so ridiculous that the green-haired girl couldn't stop laughing. She clutched her stomach as unfeigned laughter spilled out of her, shaking her uncontrollably she started rolling on the bed…and landed on the floor with a thud.

* * *

_**Note to self**: Insert fight sequence in which Yuji's arm somehow gets sliced off as he reaches for The Melon Bread._

* * *

"Ah, so this isn't finished yet," she said to herself as she continued reading. She stood up and sat back on the bed. She didn't notice that the bedroom door had opened, and that two people had come in.

"Miss C.C.?"

The brown-haired girl's sweet voice broke abruptly into her thoughts. C.C. looked up to see her contractor's sister next to her, in a wheelchair being pushed by their ever-dependent maid.

"Oh, Nunnally, Sayoko, hi."

"We heard something fall...so I insisted that we go and check...are you alright, Miss C.C.?" The girl's angelic face twisted itself into a worried frown.

"I'm okay, Nunnally, I just fell over laughing...did you know that your brother wrote stories, Nunnally?"

"He did? No, I never knew that."

C.C. studied their faces. Nunnally looked puzzled, while a look of surprise seemed to pass on Sayoko's face before it went back to its emotionless mask.

"Well, apparently he does write stories. I just found one - let me read it to you."

A mischievous smirk appeared on C.C.'s face before she solemnly began reading the story aloud for all three of them. She knew her warlock probably did not want his work read - but then again, he should have done more than just crumple the piece of paper and stuff it into his desk drawer. Nunnally would be happy to see another side to her beloved brother that she had never thought existed, and besides, it would be fun to tease him again.

* * *

"_Yuji!"_

_She runs to his side. He attempts to smile._

_"Just like the first day we met, huh?"_

_"There you go," she said, putting his arm back in its proper place. The severed limb gradually healed itself._

_"And I thought I was the impulsive one," she remarked as time resumed its flow. "What did you do that for anyway?"_

_"I couldn't lose this," he said, showing her the box he clutched in his hand._

_"Here, it's for you."_

_"What's this?"_

_"Open it."_

_She opened the box to see a piece of her beloved melon bread._

_"Ooh, thanks," she said as she took it out. "But I could have bought lots of this myself; you needn't have risked life and limb."_

_"Literal limb, huh?"_

_"That must be Master Lelouch's attempt at humor."_

_"Not that one. That one's special."_

_Looking at him quizzically, she bit into it._

_"What's so special about-"_

_She was unable to continue speaking when her teeth met something unusually hard, which she spat out onto her hand._

_Her face turned crimson then, burning like her hair, as her eyes fell on a small circular object._

_"Yu-yuji..."_

_Time stood still once again, only there wasn't a fuzetsu anymore._

* * *

Sometime later, when the Black Prince found the trio huddled together over a piece of paper in his room, he suddenly felt that something very wrong was going to happen. The feeling was reinforced when C.C. glanced up, and Lelouch found the amber eyes of his accomplice glinting with amusement.

"Hmmm...who knew Lelouch was a hopeless romantic?" she commented. "Oh, there you are, Lelouch, you write well, you know."

He fought the urge to face-palm when he found Sayoko staring at him too, and when he heard his sister speak in her adorable voice...

"It was so cute, and romantic, and you could do the same thing for Miss C.C. too, only with a pizza instead of lemon bread," she gushed, as Sayoko wheeled them both out of the room.

Lelouch thought this was probably the one time he was grateful his sister was blind - he was certain her fangirl mode would escalate had she seen how red his face was. He made sure the pair were safely out of earshot before shutting the door closed and glaring at the girl who remained sitting on his bed and smirking at him.

"Witch!"


End file.
